Why did it have to be you?
by semberthemushroom
Summary: RiRen Reincarnation fic After the titans are eradicated, Eren is seen as a nuisance and a threat to humanity, and is set to be executed Rivaille is the obvious choice for the job Lifetimes later, Rivaille has retained all of his memories and waits for a life in which he and Eren can finally be together Better than it looks, I can't write summaries Please R&R! RATING WILL GO UP


**Hello! My name is Sember and this is my first fanfiction, so please give it a chance! Dad, don't read this _**

Summary: RiRen Reincarnation fic. After the titans are eradicated, Eren Jeager is seen as a nuisance and a threat to humanity, and is set to be executed. Rivaille is the obvious choice for the job. Lifetimes later, Rivaille has retained all of his original memories and waits for a life in which he and Eren can finally be together. Rating will go up!

1.

Eleven years had passed since Eren received his "Wings of Freedom". Four years had passed since Humanity's defeat of the Titans. Two months had passed since the decision was made to have Eren Jeager, the worlds "Last Titan", formally executed.

Hanji had done her best to find a way to permanently contain the young man's titan transformation when she got the news, but the courts weren't very patient, and had soon decided it was impossible, and because of this, Eren was labeled a danger to society, that needed to be removed.

Erwin Smith had, with pure intentions, proposed that, to spare the young man's life, Eren simply go back to living in his old underground dungeon sell, under the care of the only man who could be trusted to put an end to his life if need be- Levi Rivaille. And as if fate was laughing at the situation, the court instead decided to not only ignore Irwin's suggestion, but to hand the task of "putting the last titan down" over to Rivaille, and promptly set a date for the event.

Upon hearing about this decision, Levi had then distanced himself from Eren, whom he had grown fond of through the years. In truth, though he would never verbally admit to this, his feelings towards the "brat" had developed beyond mere fondness. Eren had stirred up emotions from deep inside Rivaille that the older man had long since forgotten he was even capable of feeling.

They had been sleeping together for five years, and though it had begun as a way to escape from the weight of the world that crushed down mercilessly on both of the men's shoulders, it had slowly morphed into a real – but secret, of course – relationship. Behind closed doors the two would confide in each other words that they dared not utter to anyone else.

And now, with the young man staring up at him with warm eyes riddled with love and adoration, Levi could not bring himself to tell his former charge the name of the man that was to end his life, nor that the said name was the reason for his recent coldness towards the brat.

Eren knew that he only had a few hours until his life was to be ended, but hadn't the slightest clue who was chosen to do the deed. He had decided, instead of worrying over it, to request that, despite his recent distance from the man, that Levi take him one last time. Levi couldn't say no to Eren, not then, when as ironic as it was, Levi needed Eren more than ever.

As Rivaille pounded into his younger lover, he saw that there was also sadness in those emerald eyes, and silently hated himself for making Eren's last several weeks on this earth as pained as he had.

They lay together that night, a tangled mess of limbs and bedsheets. Eren whispering all of the things he would have done with Rivaille, and the latter quietly listening as Eren slowly talked himself to sleep.

Eren left Levi's room early that morning, glancing back at the man sleeping on the bed before gently closing the door behind himself and going to his own quarters to dress for his last day.

Several hours later, Eren found himself on a table, wrists and ankles restrained by the same metal that was used to make the blades the former scouting legion fought with. Someone had been kind enough to put padding between his skin and the cold material.

From his position, staring blankly at the ceiling, he could not see who entered the lonely room when the door opened, and then closed.

Eren closed his eyes and shivered. He was ready for this. There was no way around it anymore, and even if there was, he was no use to humanity anymore, now that the titans had been eradicated. He had already said his goodbyes to his loved ones. And there was Levi. The man had been so quiet over the past two months, had been so unbearably cold. Eren was sure that the man was disgusted with him for having sunk so low as to be a burden that needed to be put down like an animal. He was sure that the previous night had been the result of some pity his lover felt for him. Yes, he was ready for this.

He felt a cold, wet cotton swab wipe over this inside of his elbow and cynically wondered why they were even bothering to sterilize the area. _It wasn't like the shot was going to kill him or anything._ He felt a thin needle pierce his soft skin, and a strange numbing sensation spread up his arm. His closed eyelids became too heavy to open. And he was okay with this.

A warm hand rested on his forehead, and pushed his bangs back.

_What?_

A pair of soft lips pressed tenderly against his.

…

_Why did it have to be you?_

**So was it okay? Any thoughts or ideas? Sorry it was so short and sad. I don't know if it was confusing or anything . If anyone wants to share prompts for future lives in later chapters, please post in a review! I look forward to hearing from you! **


End file.
